


Prophet's Wish

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Frank has a hidden ability.





	

Frank didn't tell anyone, but he was actually a seer. He could see the future. Sometimes he saw bad decisions that Newt was going to make, and tried to tell him, but Newt would make those choices anyway so it was useless to. But one day, while Frank was cleaning his feathers, he got a vision: A man with no nose terrorizing a continent seventy years from now.

Or maybe it was just the smelling salts. Frank ignored it and went back to cleaning his feathers.


End file.
